<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Soaked Ground by interstelklance (ravenlily)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725622">On Soaked Ground</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenlily/pseuds/interstelklance'>interstelklance (ravenlily)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Lowkey Marriage Proposal, M/M, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenlily/pseuds/interstelklance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix knows it’s going to happen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sees the sword coming, sees the three enemies he’s already defending himself against - and knows with bone deep certainty that he’d rather risk a stab wound than a lobbed off head, thanks. Or see the back he’s guarding get cut into - anything but that. So he spares a glance for the man he loves, spares a second to apologize in advance for the blood that’s going to get all over his new cloak; sends a silent, angry thought to whatever goddess is watching him fall. These few seconds Felix has to see it coming allow him to brace and make his decision. An easy one, really. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He never even got to confess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>These Are Great But There's Not Enough For Their Own Catagory</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On Soaked Ground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A *huge* thanks to my beta, EnlacingLines! She has some amazing sylvix one shots and a FANTASTIC ongoing soulmate au so please go check them out!!!&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Felix knows it’s going to happen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sees the sword coming, sees the three enemies he’s already defending himself against - and knows with bone deep certainty that he’d rather risk a stab wound than a lobbed off head, thanks. Or see the back he’s guarding get cut into - </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything but that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So he spares a glance for the man he loves, spares a second to apologize in advance for the blood that’s going to get all over his new cloak; sends a silent, angry thought to whatever goddess is watching him fall. These few seconds Felix has to see it coming allow him to brace and make his decision. An easy one, really. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He never even got to confess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sword tears through Felix at an angle, wrapping around his ribs and cutting down towards his hip. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>burns, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the flesh there screaming and seizing, his back tightening in agony. But he can’t afford to falter - he can’t drag Sylvain’s attention to him and away from the five men he has around his horse, he won’t doom </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix swings his sword around at the man in front of him, lightning crackling through the air as he feints left, cuts right. The hulking, heavy armor doesn’t protect him from the flash of magic, screams and the scent of ozone filling the clearing as he cuts him down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Two left</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A woman with pale hair sprints at him, her war axe held to her side as she advances. Her teeth are bared, and Felix matches her stride for stride - he’s losing too much blood, his vision is light around the edges, and he knows he has to end this soon. He can feel the hot liquid dripping into the tops of his boots. The woman screams and launches herself at him, axe swinging up towards his face, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>head. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Felix tries to dodge, but his side </span>
  <em>
    <span>pulls, </span>
  </em>
  <span>pain searing up his body - and it’s just enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The axe clips into his shoulder, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit </span>
  </em>
  <span>does it pack a punch. He uses the pain and momentum to his advantage though, and continues the spin, sword flashing. In the end, lighting and steel slide through her like butter, cutting thigh bone and leaving her screaming, dying on the forest floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>One to go. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix knows he’s starting to fade. The harshest thing about being a master swordsman is being able to pick apart every opening in your form, analyzing yourself and your closest allies for cracks in defense. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he’s wide open right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix’s breath is coming in harsh gasps, his boots slick and cloak heavy with blood. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>they should’ve had some scouts check this area, but Sylvain had winked and touched his arm, and Felix is a weak, weak man. The end of the war and being neighbors with someone he’d harbored feelings for the last ten years had </span>
  <em>
    <span>softened </span>
  </em>
  <span>him, made him blind to anything other than red hair and eyes like sunrise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a harsh breath and squares his shoulders to meet the last enemy on the field facing him, sparing a glance to the now </span>
  <em>
    <span>two </span>
  </em>
  <span>enemies facing Sylvain. At least one of them was holding their own, not that he’d ever admit it. Won’t have to admit a thing, if the darkness closing in has anything to say about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The last woman has a lance, wide and with a green tint to the metal - poison. Felix knows he can’t take another hit, and at another time he might’ve let his pride push him forward, prove that he could take on any enemy. But now - after everything they’ve been through? He knows that sometimes, there are battles you keep your distance from and count </span>
  <em>
    <span>life </span>
  </em>
  <span>as a victory. So Felix raises his sword with trembling arms and feels the harsh lightning course through him, the burning ozone scent filling his nose seconds before his crest lights up and she begins to scream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix lowers his sword and swings around, staggering in the blood soaked mud as he takes in Sylvain and the final enemy in front of him. There’s a smirk on his face, even now, and Felix fucking hates how beautiful it is. Hates how it turns his insides into a warm, mushy mess; hates how it squeezes the heart in his chest until he can’t breathe. He’s not sure if it’s the blood loss, but he thinks he can admit it to himself at least - he doesn’t hate it at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Sylvain stretches out his hand and dark spikes appear above him to impale the final combatant, Felix feels the walls pressing in. He watches the man crumple as a wave of lightness crawls up his skull, hot and cold at the same time, sweat beading on his brow and chills running down his legs. Felix can feel his sword slipping, can see the waves of oblivion climbing towards him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Sylvain turns to him with a smile on his face, and it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sword slips from his numb fingers, and the smile on Sylvain’s face melts into a look of abject horror and pain. Felix hits the ground at the same time as Sylvain, his boots skidding through the cool, blood soaked mud as he throws himself forward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Felix! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Felix</span>
  </em>
  <span> talk to me!” He yells, and has he ever sounded so panicked? Felix can’t remember. Not since the war ended, at least - they’ve known enough peace to put the gentler of their nightmares to rest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain is above him, warmth and redness below him. Felix can feel it draining out of him, taking more and more of his consciousness with it. “Hm. Sylvain -“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop, stop, stop, you idiot. Why didn’t you tell me it was this bad?! We gotta-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your hair is nice,” Felix says instead, his arm heavier than he remembers it as he brings his fingers up to touch the red blurring in his vision. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Fe, but you gotta let me-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were...always…” Felix breathes, but he doesn’t remember what he was going to say. He wasn’t going to tell him the thing, right? Because he - needs to. For some reason.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh, shit that’s a lot of blood. Don’t worry, buddy, you can tell me that thing after you get patched up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stay awake, Felix.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sylvain growls, and is that supposed to punch his gut?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix’s eyes flutter shut, his breath burning and stuttering in his chest. “Don’- worry ‘bout me…’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“Fine my ass, you’re bleeding to death. </span><em><span>Literally</span></em> <em><span>bleeding to death, </span></em><span>Fe. On my lap. Now shut up and let me work, I haven’t used this spell in </span><em><span>years.</span></em><span>”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix slips further into the darkness, and even though he desperately reaches for something to hold onto there’s nothing but darkness, all consuming and obliterating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He feels nothing, adrift in the emptiness.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix is ripped from the vastness of </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> by a blinding light, a warmth that pools through his stomach and wraps around his shoulder, a searing heat that drips down his face. He gasps for air, his eyes flying open to meet a grey sky, red hair, and wide brown eyes leaking onto his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, gross.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain’s mouth falls open and he shoves his hand into Felix’s face, his wide chest rumbling with laughter. “Nice to have you back too, grump ass. You’re welcome for saving your skin, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix grunts and slings an arm over his eyes, his head pounding and his guts feeling like - well, like they’d just been skewered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Sylvain says, softly and in a vastly different tone, “this was a close one. And, uh, turns out that I don’t like having to put my friends back together. We left this behind us, Felix.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix unhooks his arm and sits up, his injured shoulder and side screaming in protest. He’s had worse, and Sylvain has a look on his face that he can’t name. “Yeah, I guess I got kind of careless back there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain snorts. “More like </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>got careless. Just - okay. Just punch me or something if I’ve missed the mark here, okay Fe?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix has a second to scrunch his nose in confusion before Sylvain cups his jaw and presses their lips together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then his face </span>
  <em>
    <span>flames,</span>
  </em>
  <span> his chest exploding in a fit of joy and confusion and the horror of being </span>
  <em>
    <span>known</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He melts into it, indulging in the softness of lips after their battle, moans as hands sink into his hair. Felix fights it while he loves it, trying to keep his hands to himself and pull at his infamous resolve. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t come. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hands are wandering, resting on Sylvain’s hips, skimming up his back. Felix has gone off the deep end, gone absolutely batshit insane, finally lost his damn head and did the thing he swore he’d never do: fall in love with fucking Sylvain Jose Gautier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They break for air but Sylvain just tips their foreheads together, gauging Felix’s reaction and smiling. Felix is battling his fight or flight response, his adrenaline working to exhaust him further at this point. He wants to jump up and run and never be seen by anyone ever again, he wants to hit Sylvain in the mouth and kiss it better, he wants to jump off a cliff and-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Felix?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix licks his lips, finally looking to meet Sylvain’s eyes. “Sylvain?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should get married.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He really </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>hit Sylvain in the mouth for that one.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it’s not a no.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading!!! Comments and kudos are super appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>